Satin Scarves oneshot
by redblackroses23
Summary: Spencer comes home fuming and Halsley doesn't know why. Later, she helps him get through JJ's departure. Sorry, really sucky summary. Is based in the Whiskey and Red Satin Scarves universe, can be stand alone. Spencer Reid/OC some undesirable language


Spencer walked through the front door of the apartment that he and his nine month girlfriend Dr. Halsley Taylor Hale shared. It was originally her apartment- well, loft- but after a few months of both of them traveling back and forth and packing over- night bags and being late to work, they just decided it would be easier to move in together. The move had been relatively seamless, save a few issues trying to re-organize her very precise clothing arrangements. They shared the rent and chores, gave each other the right amount of space and seemed to just flow together perfectly. Sure there were a few fights here and there, but hey, isn't that what a relationship is?

Today, however, Spencer was really hating having a roommate. The second he saw her sitting there, working away on some paperwork she brought home from her job at the Jeffersonian, he snapped for some reason. He slammed the door and saw her head snap up, her chocolate brown eyes gazing at him from behind her newly acquired glasses. Her plum, pink lips formed a smile.

"Hey." She greeted him happily as she got up form the couch and walked over to hug him hello.

She was about to wrap her arms around when he backed away and started walking to the bedroom they shared.

"Spence?" He heard her call after him. No. She wasn't allowed to call him that. Only JJ could him that. That was HER nickname for him.

"Spence!" She called again, louder. Goddamnit.

He stopped right outside and turned around sharply. He glared down at his girlfriend, who had stopped just short of running into him.

"Shut up." He growled.

Spencer watched her head jerk back slightly in surprise, her eyes having hurt and shock playing about them.

"What?" She asked him, her voice matching her eyes.

"You heard me." He fumed. "Just shut the hell up would you? Who the hell did you think you are? You aren't JJ. You'll never be JJ, alright? So just stop fucking trying. You can't replace her."

He turned around and slammed the bedroom door shut, not giving his hurt and extremely confused girlfriend time to respond to- or even fully process- what he had said.

* * *

What the hell just happened?

That was the only thought running through Halsley's mind right now.

_'Okay, review. Spencer came home and was pissed. He didn't want to talk about it and started to compare me to JJ.'_ That particular idea caught her attention._ 'I'm not JJ? What the hell is that suppose to mean?'_

Alright, no. No doing this. Spencer had told her countless times that he loves her for who she is. This was just a fight. Nothing more, something was upsetting him, he probably didn't no what he was saying. But Sigmund Freud contemplated that when one is passionate is one is most truthful.

But hey, what the hell does that even mean. So maybe he was saying what he really meant, but just what did he mean? She sure as hell didn't know. Yes, her automatic thoughts were that he had a thing for JJ, but that didn't mean it was true.

_'Just, calm down.'_

* * *

Spencer woke up an undefined amount of time later. He didn't remember falling asleep, but obviously he had. All he remembered was dropping to the bed extremely pissed off. He thought it was Halsley, but after a matter of seconds he came to terms with the fact that he was actual rather mad at himself.

Sure, he was hurt that JJ was leaving. But it wasn't her choice. She was being taken, and it was to a better job. He was happy for her, he was. It wasn't like they'd never see each other. There was no way in hell he'd let happen.

He was upset, no doubt about it, but that was no reason to take it out on his girlfriend. And why did he have to be so petty. He was very well aware of her general insecurities and what did he do? He completely and utterly used them against her.

He couldn't even imagine how she felt right now. God he was an ass.

Finally opening his eyes, Spencer looked over to the bedside table to check the time and saw a post-it note. It was in Halsley's hand-writing.

_Went to the diner. Made you some dinner, kept it in the oven to keep it hot, but you may want to re-heat depending on when you wake up._  
_Wow, sorry this was such a long note... :/_

_Will be back sometime before 9._

Will be back sometime before 9. There was no 'I love you.' or 'Luvs you :)' And she made him dinner.

She was evil. That woman knew just what to do to make him feel even worse.

* * *

She sat booth and absent mindedly stirred her by now cold coffee. She promised herself she wasn't going to over-think things. That's why she had to come here, take her mind off what he said. In her logical mind, she knew that he didn't mean it the way she took it. Of course she's not JJ. She and JJ are two different people that play different roles in his life. She could never replace JJ because she wasn't to him what JJ was. So what was that whole thing about?

What the hell happened to JJ?

Halsley pulled her navy single-breasted jacket closer and tied the belt in a loose knot when the opening of the diner door sent a rush of cold autumn air coursing through the late 50s style diner.

She heard someone walking up behind and tensed in natural fear, relaxing only when her boyfriend's familiar scent greeted her, just seconds before she felt him kiss her temple.

"I was worried." He told her as he slid into the booth seat across the table from her. His face was gentle, his eyes filled with regret and a longing apology.

She smiled slightly and looked down. "Sorry," She said, "I would have called, but I didn't know if you were still sleeping."

Spencer brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, keeping her hand against his face, as if worried that when he lost the contact, it would be relieved that she wasn't real.

A few minutes of silence was broken when Halsley asked the question that had been on her mind for hours.

"What happened?"

She watched as her love's eyes started misting while he whispered in a strained voice, "The Pentagon... has claimed JJ as their own."

* * *

The couple walked down the barren street, Spencer's arm draped over Halsley's shoulders. They left the diner after a few minutes of quite talking, Halsley just listening as Spencer ranted on his hatred for The Pentagon and Strauss and himself for taking out his hurt and anger on her- for which he was swiftly forgiven.

They now just walked their way home, a comfortable silence gracing the pair. Before Halsley broke it, as always.

"Mallory lives in Indiana."

Spencer just gave her a strange, amused looked. "Yes, I am very well aware of that."

"We're still best friends." She pointed out, looking up at his eyes.

He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Just where on Earth are you going with this?"

"Well," She started, "If we can make it work and we live states apart, then I, myself, will make sure that all of ya'll- every last member of your team, stays close to JJ."

He spun her around in front of him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I love you." He told her confidently.

"I love you too." She replied with a bright smile.

They got back to the apartment a little while later and Spencer went to take a shower. While he was there, Halsley pulled out her cell phone and made a few calls.

The next morning Halsley had to go to work early, soon Spencer woke up alone. He went out to the kitchen and walked straight to the coffee maker. Again, he saw a post-it note.

_You all have lunch with JJ today at Zumba's._

_Luvs you :)_

_BTW: lay off the dairy, the doctors know what their talking about_

_**A/N: What should the title be? I couldn't think of anything**  
_


End file.
